


Dreaming of Electric Sheep

by Indigo777Ocean



Category: Anastasia "Dee" Dualla - Fandom, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo777Ocean/pseuds/Indigo777Ocean
Summary: Alternate reality featuring all Main characters and how they made different choices yet still ended up together in a completely different situation.Contains a double flashback.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Anastasia "Dee" Dualla





	Dreaming of Electric Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Introspective of how fate still brings people together regardless of time. Still figuring this site out. Hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing. Sorry for any errors.

Chapter One

Lee stepped out onto the deck and took a deep breath of the warm evening summer air. He looked out towards a now darkened field of meadow flowers and tall grass. He listened to the night sounds as they seemed to whisper peaceful thoughts into his ears. He closed his eyes and then took another swig of the beer he was carrying. 

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

He heard softly from behind him. He turned to look where the inquiry came and replied.

“Yes, it is.” He stated. “Nothing like the city where all you see are bright lights and noise all night.”

Dee sat back in and old rocking wicker chair with a light shawl on her lap.

With a soft sigh she continued.

“I know what you mean. I’m not sure if I’m going to like civilian life.”

She turned her gaze from Lee to the sliver of moon and bright stars which floated in the canvased night sky before them.

“Since the Cylons declared a new truce and agreed to merge their new existence of limited Cylon models into our society, they hoped to share their deep exploration knowledge with the scrolls of Pythia.” She was explaining to Lee.

“They were in search of a planet called Earth?" She said with a hint of cynicism in her voice.

Lee knew the thirteen tribe and planet Earth which until now had only existed in fairy tales and ancient religious scriptures. For some reason the Cylons thought they were the “chosen” ones. They were being led by Dr. Gaius Baltar who seemed to have developed a fascination with the Cylons and their belief in only one God theory. Then of course when he found out his hot girlfriend was a Cylon it pushed him fully overboard.

Dee spoke up again. “How long do you think it will last?..peace with they Cylons?”

“I don’t know.” He responded a little tired of the whole premise. He walked over and sat down in a chair next to her. He leaned back and exhaled again.

“Deep space exploration.” He continued.“That used to be one of my dreams.” He softly sighed.

“What happened? Did you just wake up and say, “I think I’ll be a lawyer today?”

She chided him with a soft smile.

“Nah, as usual the old man was pressuring me and I wasn’t ready to commit to..orders and then the accident.”

He sat up stretching his back, then leaned forward swirling the beer bottle.

“Then of course my wife, Gianne” he paused.

“..but we have two great kids to show for that. My 4 yr old will be starting preschool soon. Everything is going great.”

He was trying to confirm his past and present without sounding regretful.

Dee could feel the constraint in his voice. He was a man who sounded oddly disappointed with his life choices.

He quickly changed the subject.

“What about you? Are you happy Mrs. Adama? Are you ready to give up that?”

They both looked up into the night sky. Stars beginning to shine everywhere.

Dee figured out that he saw her rubbing her stomach, she was well into her third trimester of pregnancy.

“Your brother and the old man didn’t give me much of a choice and neither did my parents.” She laughed rolling her eyes to the side. 

“They’re all really so alike when it comes to family and tradition.” She leaned her head back and continued.

“I was going to be the first female Saggitaron to command a Battlestar.”

“So what happened? Did you just give it all up to be a housewife and mother?” Lee chided.

“Ouch, that hurt.” She cringed while shifting get more comfortable.

“Sorry.” Lee immediately apologized.

“This is definitely uncharted territory for me.” She said pointing at her stomach.

Her tone reassured him that there were no hard feelings.

He then offered he a swig of the beer. She didn’t hesitate to take a sip and hand it back to him.”

“I didn’t think Sagittarons drank?” 

“After duty on a Battlestar you do what ever it takes to fit in.”

“Thank you.” she said as she sat back again.

“So when are you bringing my father’s favorite sons' grandchild into the world?” Lee asked.

“Ouch again.” She replied. 

“No bitterness in that question?” she responded sarcastically.

Dee learned that Lee and his father had several arguments and fights all through out their relationship from her husband Zac. How Lee had failed flight school and lost a very expensive Viper during in flight training. She knew that he had washed out under Captain Kara Thrace the fleet ace pilot and drunk with whom he had a relationship with. That his father could definitely not defend him for and got him permanently grounded. It also put a hold on Thrace's career as well. 

The saddest was Lee and Zacs' mothers suicide which they called an accident. Daring to ask, since they seemed to be comfortable talking together for the first time since her and Zacs wedding a year ago. She just threw it out there.

“So whatever happened to Captain Thrace anyway?”

“You really get to the point don’t you?” He looked at her with tiny daggers then softened. For some reason he could not hold his pent up feelings from or against her. He liked the direct honesty. It didn’t come with the bitter sarcasm of his father or the self righteous prodding of his little brother. It was kinder and more sincere.

“We tried living together for a while and the next thing I know she’s tells me she’s bored. She was a pilot and she felt I was clipping her wings since I lost mine. The first time she took off was after a hard night of drinking. She took off and hit the road with some cover band called 'Special Destiny'.”

“Um, How did that turn out?”

“She was back a week later still carrying a hangover and a sloppy apology.”

“What was the final straw?” Dee dared to push. She could see his jaw tighten as he took a hard drink this time.

“We had gone to the Pyramid tournaments in Caprica City and a week later she says she found someone who’s more exciting and who doesn’t care about her past. Some Pyramid player named Anderson or something like that. That was the last I saw of her. I know she got reinstated but that’s all over now.”

He couldn't help himself all of a sudden a rush of bitter emotion played through his next words.

“I mean I’d had it. We were always either fighting or frakking. All or nothing. I finally chose to end it. I reconnected with Gianne and next thing I know, I have 2.5 kids, a house and a career as a lawyer 

He was growing angry inside as he thought about the pleasure and pain Kara put in his head and heart that led him to his new life..

Dee softly let him off the hook. 

“It’s funny, huh?”

“What’s funny?”

“That we don’t seem to choose who we fall in love with?”

Chapter 2

Lee looked at her painfully then grinned. Dee smiled.

“No, I guess we don’t.” He replied.

“So how about you and fly boy?”

“Well, it was too easy. I met him when he came to do the flyby for your father and Galactica’s retirement. He was arrogant, self assured and cocky kind of like your dad I guess but definitely better looking.” She tilted her head sideways as she was smiling at the memory.

“Yeah, I remember, Gianne was giving birth to our second child Sienna so I couldn’t make it.”

Dee continued. “At the time I was sort of dating Laura’s aid Billy Kekeiya. He was a sweet guy but I wasn’t thinking of marriage at the time. I was thinking of what I was going to do after they decommission the Battlestars. He was thinking of politics. What do I do for a career choice? I was so lost and politics is definitely not my thing.”

Lee listened contently while truly noticing how beautiful her eyes and face were under the soft glow of the porch lanterns beginning to light up. How could his brother be so lucky.

“We passed each other in a corridor and then we seemed to keep running into each other at staff meetings, training exercises..I really think your dad had something to do with that.” She laughed again.

The sound of her laughter was innocent and child like. Lee could only smile.

“Billy and I were seeing less and less of each other and the next thing I know your brother was proposing to me in a Raptor as we were heading back to pick up your dad and Laura to take them home after the retirement reception.” 

She laughed again. “He was just so cute and nervous, I couldn’t believe it was happening.”

“I asked him of there was a two for one special going on since your father and Rosalyn had gotten married on board the Galactica just hours earlier. Those two definitely know how to keep a secret.”

Lee added. “Yeah, sounds like the both of them.” He really didn't know Laura Roslyn but after seeing her with his father for the first time it was undeniable that she was special.

Lee had always been told that Zac was like his dad and he took after his mother, less her complete drowning in alcohol and pills which eventually led to her suicide. He blamed his father for that but mostly himself. He decided to let those thoughts go and concentrate on Dee’s moment of storytelling.

“He was saying goofy stuff like, “Your good for me Dee and I don’t think I ever really knew it until I thought I might be losing you with the war over and all..that I might get away..” 

She paused and then laughed to herself. 

“What is a 19 year old girl supposed to do when Prince Charming swoops in asks for her hand in marriage?”

Lee leaned back leaned back in the chair. They both sat quietly for a moment feeling the warm summer breeze caressing their faces. They connected on some strange but familiar aura. For a moment they both looked at each other with a what if curiosity.

“What is it Lee?” she asked thoughtfully looking at the outline of his strong angular jawline.

“I don’t know, just thinking about my marriage with Gianne, my career, our children.. It’s the happiest I’ve ever been but..? He trailed off still pondering.

“Was it a choice or a matter of convenience to make everyone else happy?” She concluded his thought right down to the bone.

“Doesn’t matter now Lee. We’re here now and we need to live and love everyday as if it were our last.” She finished. 

She put her hand on Lee’s hand forcing him to look into those beautiful eyes that were wise beyond her years.

“My mother taught me that the companion to love is forgiveness. It’s the one thing that we can give each other to make things right again and again. It goes both ways Lee. You know, and if everyone lived everyday as if it were their last.. forgiveness would be as natural as breathing. Call it fate or just plain luck but a chance at love Lee? I’m in all of the way.”

Lee returned her conviction with a smile. He’d never thought of it that way because lately he was just feeling trapped by expectations of everyone else. Her thoughts couldn’t be much clearer to Lee. It calmed him and put all doubts away along with the memory of his mother.

"I forgive you mom.” He thought to himself. He looked over to Dee in a new admirable light.

“Don’t we make a pair?” He thought to himself. Zac was indeed a lucky man.

“Say, how about we go in there and finish up those dishes?” Lee said as he put out a hand to help Dee get up from her chair.

Chapter 3  
Flashback:

William Adama and Laura Roslyn did not hit it off very well during Galactica’s decommissioning.  
They fought about the details at every turn. He was ready to eject her out an airlock at Col. Tigh's humorous suggestion but even that didn’t play well with Bill. He was angry but then decided as command often forced him to do..to face the problem head on.

He had seen her leaving sic bay in a hurried rush. She refused to speak to him. In turn he started to stalk off in the opposite direction something stopped him. What was her business in sic bay and hurry to get away from him. He turned to confront the situation. Years of training and his own demeanor did not let things go without getting to the truth.

“I can’t tell you anything you know that Bill!” Doctor Cottle scurried to his desk to grab a cigarette.  
to Adama that was a sure sign he was hiding something.

“Can’t or won’t and that’s not a question.” He scowled.

Dr Cottle being just as rough and seasoned as Adama replied. “Both.”

“I have a right to know what’s going on with the people on board my ship all people!” Adama demanded.

“And I have an oath that is just as strong if not stronger than yours!” Cottle shot back.

“If you want to know, ask her yourself. Now I’ve got your Gods damned paperwork to finish with all of your crew plus I really don’t give a damn about taking on any new patients!”

Adama gleaned his Cottle’s words carefully. Then stealthily looked at Cottle’s desk.

“New patients?” Adama thought as he noticed a file on Cottle’s computer screen that had Laura’s medical file still up. Cottle watched Adama as he took another drag but caught it too late before shutting down the screen.

“Thank you doctor.” Adama said as he pushed past Cottle.”

“Gods Damn it!” Cottle said out loud enough for the nearby staff to hear. He threw his cigarette  
down crushing it into the hard metal floor without a care about medical regulations.

He quickly got to a phone and asked to speak to Laura Roslyn’s ship.

“Have the secretary call me as soon as she gets in?”

It didn’t take long as she entered the main cabin for Billy to press her about the doctors phone call. She calmed Billy down by telling him it was about some missing drugs that needed to be accounted for.  
She knew Bill might coming but not that he would get there so soon.

“Yes, thank you Doctor. I can handle it from here.”Laura said softly. 

Less than an hour later, outside her cabin she could hear Billy loudly trying to assert himself.

“She is busy and can’t see you now!” He said loud enough for her to hear. All 6’ 4” of his frame was standing outside and blocking her doorway.

“Son you better get out of my way or I will have my men drag you away and put you in the brig. You understand me boy!” Adama commanded to the now shaking Billy Kekeiya.

“Sir?” He began nervously trying to stay assertive. “She is resting and cannot be disturbed.”

His voice changed to a higher pitch as if he were going through puberty again.

“Well which is it? Is she resting or busy?” Adama asked with the irony of going through this with Cottle an hour earlier.

“Both?” Billy weakly replied.

“It’s alright Billy, let him in.” Laura called out from the other side of the curtain while sitting at her desk.

Billy let down his guard and opened the curtain for Adama to enter. Adama stopped and look at him  
sternly. He reached up towards Billy’s chest and then removed Billy’s pocket handkerchief. 

“Better use this son, to wipe the sweat.” Adama said still looking stern but grinning on the inside.

Adama didn't bother with the closing the curtain and just pulled the door shut hard. Billy stood with handkerchief in hand. Upon seeing the Adama’s security team he wiped his forehead, straightened his neck tie and sank dutifully into his seat. 

Billy thought to himself as he pulled a file from his briefcase.

“I thought I handled that pretty well.” 

Chapter 4

Laura leaned back in her chair.“Sit down Commander.”

Bill didn’t realize he was menacing over her with fists both clenched upon her desk. He stood at attention for a moment then sat in the chair in front of her desk without taking an eye off of her. He thought maybe he could read her face, dismantle her cool exterior with his own. 

His deep blue eyes were well known for staring down his crew, the boldest of colleagues and enemies alike which always assured them he was not joking in whatever he put his mind to or said. 

For a second, he thought of his ex-wife Caroline and how easily their relationship through the years had become nothing more than blank or angry stares, neither conveying their true thoughts or feelings. It was a marriage of either fighting or frakking. Towards the end it was neither, just quiet pleasantries and cold space. Even after news of her suicide he could not blame anyone but himself. What he had left behind in his wake of being commander of a Battlestar, his faithfulness to duty. The loss of his son Lee’s love and respect. The dutiful puppy dog following of his son Zac. Still, all were tolls he is willing to pay everyday for the sake of protecting mankind. 

“Are you through with the staring match?” Laura grinned through her glasses while pretending to look over paperwork.

“Tell me the truth Laura” He evenly demanded.

Laura pushed the papers to one side and looked up. She took her glasses of and sat them neatly in front of her. She thought for a moment. She wanted to giggle but she couldn’t not about this. She thought to herself.

“Who is this man coming here to make demands of her most private moment of fragility? Not even President Adar with whom she was having or had an affair with was allowed to get this close. It tickled her mind how she could manipulate him. She had the ability to calm any situation; any man who dared to think they know who she was or that they had control. Her mother taught her that and now here sits another situation. Another man.”

“What truth would you like to hear? She stated with a coy voice.

“Don’t play games with me Laura!” Bill was trying to keep his cool but found it slipping away. 

What a mystery this woman was to him he thought. He knew of many strong women within the fleet from Admiral Cain and even to Kara Thrace. He handled them just as any man. Tactically, playing the game until he found an opening which would give him the upper hand. 

“Your medical diagnosis.” 

Roslyn was just as adept at the game as well. She folded her hands and put them to her chin. They both sat there for what seemed like minutes. They were both eyeing each other, squaring up for a battle of heart and Chapter 5  
“How long Laura?”

Laura let out a quick short breath. He knew something. Was he guessing or just bluffing? She had to play it out. Laura smiled putting her hands in a cradling position around her glasses.

“There it was.” Bill thought, an opening.

Laura turned her head to the side with grinning laughter then looked back at him.

“Before you ask me to marry you?” She smiled with her inquiry.

Double Flashback:

They had first met at the Colonial Battlestar Conferences down on Caprica. During the briefings with President Adar and other Battlestar commanders they all often had heated exchanges about how the fleet was going to be dismantled. Many that ended with Commanders storming out and others giving in to retirement.

Adar assigned Laura to meet with the disgruntled and change their minds. She had to handle her Secretary of Education duties along with what to do with the Battlestars and keeping Adar pleasantly surprised in the bedroom in order to balance it all, something she was beginning to grow weary of.  
She was tired of being used and tired of giving in. She was tired of playing the game. She made up her mind, Bill Adama would be her final assignment.

When she met with Bill Adama he was hanging out with his friend Col Tigh and Tigh’s wife Ellen at a strip club. She motioned him over to a booth which sat in the back where it was darker. Where they could at least try to talk without as much distraction.

“A bottle of Ambrosia for the beautiful lady!” Adama shouted out to a nearby waiter as he stumbled into the booth.

“Commander Adama, how nice to invite me to such a fine establishment.” Laura said looking around with a chagrined smile.

“Anything for a beautiful woman such as yourself. A fitting place for the bullshit that’s about to come out of your mouth!” 

A drunken Bill was now leaning into her as she drew back. From the smell of his breath the alcohol had definitely taken effect on him. The waiter brought two glasses and started to pour each a glass but Adama reached up took the bottle and overfilled both glasses.

“Drink!” He demanded. 

Laura tipped the excess on to the table before taking a neat sip.

“Again!” Adama yelled and slammed the bottle on the table. He drank his glass in one gulp and overfilled both glasses again.  
“Let’s drink to retirement.” He finally slumped back in the booth.

“That’s what you pussy pencil pushers want to do to me isn’t it? Put me out to pasture like an old frakking lame horse. Turn the Galactica into a frakking playground for kids?” 

He could barely put a sentence together that wasn’t laced with profanity. Bill groggily looked at her in the dim light that framed her face. 

“You are beautiful you know.” 

“Oh my Gods.” She thought to herself. “Here comes the sad speech or the proposition.”  
Laura put on her best fake smile without showing her disdain for either.

“So you’re the one that is going to take my ship, my career, my reason for living, my life.” Adama slurred.

“No Bill.” Laura replied firmly. “I’m not here to do that.”

“Lying bitch!” he pushed his glass onto the floor. 

It caught Tigh’s attention who had been trying to keep an eye on the old man. Between his wife Ellen and they stripper prancing in front of him he half stood before Bill waved him off.  
Saul nodded and sat back down. They were they were both eagerly throwing money on the stage where the stripper was about to do the Whirl.

“So your President really believe the Cylons? That he’s going to lay down our only means of defense to a bunch of electric sheep?..and with Giaus Baltar of all stupidity? Who are the sheep now Madam Secretary?” Adama was sounding almost sober but still leaning towards her.

“He believes that we have lost enough Bill.” This time she willingly took a full drink of Ambrosia to reassure her own words.

“He doesn’t know shit!” He cursed leaning into her face.

“Gods damned bureaucrat, he doesn’t know how many kids have died out there protecting his ass. I’m not just talking about the ones flying but the people doing the crap jobs to keep those floating turds in space. Support people everywhere who will have no where to go and nothing to do. Their families have been torn apart by war, the cause and duty to an enemy that we’re just supposed to surrender to?”

“How will they survive?” He fell back pulling the bottle onto his lap.

“Was he thinking of himself? His terrifying job of ordering people to die? His duty? Their families or mostly his own neck?” She thought calculating his words.

Laura read up as much about each Commander as she could before she approached them. Their command histories their lives and families. At that moment she felt his anguish, she felt him. This is not the Adama she had studied. This was a broken man, a man who truly cared despite the tragedies of his own life. A man unlike Adar with his sharp suits, neat and tidy office, afternoon tea and flings would never be. She thought she wanted Adar but he wasn’t real. He only pretended to care about her until he was finished having her do his dirty work. She had to discover more.

“Well, thank you for the drink Commander. I hope to see you soon.” Laura stood up brushed to wrinkles from her skirt and left.

Bill put the bottle neatly on the table and then money to pay for a few more rounds for Saul and Ellen. He quietly sneaked out a side door and hailed a cab to his hotel room.

The weeks that followed were sweet, content and quiet between the two of them. They had both grown weary of “the system”. They talked of their pasts and futures while filing paperwork and filling out inventory logs. They laughed, they cried and finally they kissed. They thought of the future, maybe even one together. They were both tired of playing the game. Laura had also broken off her affair with Adar to which no surprise he treated her like any other Cabinet member, maybe even harsher. She saw the young female intern in the blue dress leave his office late in the afternoons or early in the mornings far to quickly for her not to know what was going on. She just laughed.

Presently.

“Been there done that.” Bill said with a wry smile.

All though he had to maintain the gruff exterior while she was aboard Galactica during its decommissioning he couldn’t help but miss her when she had to go back to her ship or Caprica.  
He found himself a little jealous of the time her intern Billy got to spend with her while going over stupid logs, inventories and speeches. After another long silence she just blurted it out.

“It’s cancer Bill.” She waited for his response.

Silence in the room separated their personal bond.

“Oh.” He was now looking down. It was all he had just exhale the word.

Laura came around from her desk. She reached and cradled his head to her waist. He grabbed onto her clinging like a child to it’s mother.

“Not now, why now Gods?”He cried to himself and then began so sob uncontrollably.

Laura Roslyn for all the strength she believed this man had, had brought him to his knees. She pulled his face up as she leaned into him grabbing his strong shoulders that were now curled into her hips.

“The final test results came back to Cottle today. The tumor is benign Bill. It’s curable.”she whispered. 

They were sitting on the floor locked in each others arms crying and laughing at the same time.

“Well played Laura, well played.” He cried again.

“I learned from the best Bill, I love you.” 

A kiss sealed their new future together.

Chapter 6

Bill woke up, went to the bathroom. He heard voices downstairs accompanied with raucous laughter then a shushing of what was going on. He slowly shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Don’t you dare!” He heard Lee in a soft shout.

Bill entered the kitchen to find Lee and Anastasia in an all out water fight. Lee turned his head to see his father, just then he was slapped in the side of the face with wet dishcloth. It slid down his face and he quickly grabbed it and pulled it down to his side like a child caught in the act of doing something bad. Dee put her hands to her face, her eyes and mouth wide open with the same look of shock.

“Dad.” Lee looked at him and pursed his lips to keep from laughing out loud.

“You, know they make a thing called a dishwasher. It’s right over there.” Bill pointed to the far corner of the kitchen counter. He walked over and removed a towel blocking the top of it but it was there. 

Lee and Dee looked over then at each other. They both started laughing hysterically.

“Yup, that’s a dishwasher.” Lee laughed through the statement.

Dee tried to compose herself.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just that everything was piled on the island and the sink was right here and..”

“You never thought this rustic old cabin might have a dishwasher?” Adama finished.

Dee put her head down trying to control her giggles.

“No sir, yes sir, I guess I..”She could not form words.

Bill reached into the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water from the back. Stood for a moment looking at the two of them. He shook his head smiling. 

“Towels are in that lower bin.” He pointed.

“Carry on.” He then shuffled his way back upstairs with a wide smile on his face.

Lee reached down to pull out a towel as Dee continued to put the clean dishes to the other side of the sink. Suddenly she found a towel hitting then covering her head.

“I’ll dry.” Lee said as he pulled the towel from around her face and jumped next to her.

The laughter began again.

Bill sat down on the bed drinking the last of the water and began crawling back in.

Laura sleepily asked.“Is everything all right? I thought I heard noises downstairs.”

“Nothing going on except the help is a little sloppy. Lee and Dee are doing dishes.”

Bill rolled over to cuddle Laura and stroke her hair. She easily fell back to sleep.

“So this is what I’ve been missing, all these years what a fool I have been.” He thought.

Contentment rolled easily back in as Bill fell back to sleep quietly at peace. 

END


End file.
